I Jump, I Jump
by WriteAtNight
Summary: Drake and Josh watch Titanic. Fluff. D/J Slash. One-Shot.


**I Jump, I Jump**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own D/J.� **

**Summary: Drake and Josh watch Titanic. Fluff. D/J Slash. **

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this at 2:00 am and I wasn't even watching Titanic, so where the bunny came from I don't know. I just like to look at it like the boys were channeling me or something… yeah, sure, that will work, it's not obsession or anything, LOL. Hope you enjoy. Just some cute fluff for us sappy people. Slightly edited now. Thank you for pointing out the IM language thing which personally I hate and cannot believe I had it in here (that's what I get for writing all sleepy and not editing properly), but it is all gone now. Yay. **

**--**

**�**

I Jump, I Jump

"_I jump you jump right". _

Drake laughed at the line from the movie. 

"What are you laughing at?" Josh asked. 

"That has got to be the cheesiest line in the movie seriously," Drake said. 

"How?" Josh asked. 

"I jump you jump. I mean come on; it was played on from the beginning. Yeah like he was going to jump into the water with her and now… this, seriously, cheesy," Drake laughed. 

"I don't see it that way," Josh said. 

"You wouldn't," Drake told him. 

Josh looked hurt. Drake didn't laugh, in fact his smile even faded. He hated when he hurt his "brother". It killed him inside a little more every time it happened. 

"Thanks," Josh said with sad eyes. As if this movie isn't sad enough now I have to know you think this about me, he thought only in his mind.

"No. Josh, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you wouldn't see it as cheesy, you're you know, kind of sweet that way, like romantic or something," Drake said trying to make him feel better and well, it was true.

Even with _him_ Josh would have said something like that and they were just stepbrothers, and that made Drake think about how he felt. It isn't like he could tell him, and if he did that would make him like one of them, and if Drake was _not_ something, that would be all sweet and feely like that. Of course sometimes though his sweetness came through, but only when it came to Josh. Thinking about _that_ made Drake think that maybe there could be something to this whole jumping thing after all and it gave him an idea. 

"Oh, okay, then thanks for real I guess," Josh smiled. Drake blushed. 

"What would _you_ do Josh?" Drake asked feeling more than a little self-conscious. "You know like, what if that happened to us? If you had the chance to be saved by like a lifeboat for two and Oprah was on it asking you to be the one to join her and she would give you a job with her forever, what would you do?" 

What the hell? Josh thought. That was something he didn't want to answer. I mean it was something they would have talked about anyway, they always talked crazy stuff, probably stuff they shouldn't talk about, but they didn't see it as anything wrong, it was just them. It wasn't like they ever said they wanted each other or loved each other (non brotherly) or whatever so this should be an easy question to answer shouldn't it? No it shouldn't because Drake included the two most important things in his life, Oprah and well _him_. He was afraid of this question. This is one question that would actually show his true feelings. 

He sighed, a few times. He knew it wasn't making him look any better when he didn't answer right away but he had to plan this carefully, and then when he answered the question, he would ask Drake one as well. 

"I'd jump, you know, with you. Oprah's my idol and I love her but you know… what would be the point of that if I didn't…. you know, if you, if I uh, if". He paused and then continued after another breath "I couldn't leave you. Not even for Oprah, or anything. I'd jump. I'd take my chances. If we found a way to survive then great but if not at least we were together till the end, right?" He answered. 

Drake was speechless for a moment and a little um, what would be the word he thought, touched maybe? Perhaps a little excited, too excited even? He couldn't quite describe it. He halfway expected Josh to definitely choose Oprah and even make some joke about it somehow but he didn't. He answered, sincerely and it seemed to make him a little flustered by doing so. 

"So," Josh said shaking Drake back to reality "What would _you_ do if that happened to us and say you had a lifeboat of about a hundred gorgeous supermodels with a guitar wanting only you to be on their boat and when you arrived at shore you would be granted a recording contract because you survived the great sinking ship"? 

Wow. What was that? How was he supposed to answer that? Drake thought. Seriously you know even in a boat of supermodels with a definite recording contract still wouldn't be a life worth living if Josh wasn't there to be in it, and he knew that he couldn't leave Josh, not like that, not, well, he could never see himself leaving Josh. 

"Come on, I answered, so can you," Josh said looking at him with soft eyes. Eyes that made him…. "Drake?" Josh said startling Drake back to reality again. 

"Josh, supermodels, contracts, life, I mean really… it's not… I would jump... with you. I would jump with you. I couldn't have a life if…" 

He was suddenly silenced by Josh's lips softly pressing against his and knew his,_ their_ answers were answers to questions they had both been harboring inside. 

He put his arms around Josh and Josh pushed him further into a horizontal position on the couch. Drake moved his legs and wrapped them around Josh's settling them on the back of Josh's legs. Josh ran his hands down Drake's sides and rested them on his hips which made Drake moan and then caused Josh to moan in response. 

When Josh broke the kiss they looked at each other with rapid pulses, quick breaths, and searching eyes. 

"So," Josh whispered "I jump". 

"_I_ jump," Drake said pushing Josh's head back down to kiss him again. 

Okay, Drake figured, the whole I jump you jump thing, not so cheesy after all. No, it was actually pretty hot. He hadn't realized until then that somehow his brother's tongue managed to find its way into his mouth again and then it dawned on him…. He didn't jump, he fell, and he didn't want to stop because he knew that Josh was magic enough to fall with him and still manage to catch him. 

They didn't get to see the end of the movie that night and really, what did it matter? They made a new beginning, and it was far from over… 

-- The End--


End file.
